Meet Me in the Red Room
by behaveyourself
Summary: A darker twist on Ginny's plot to get Harry. She gains absolution for her actions when she tells her teenage daughter about them many years later. RnR :
1. Chapter 1

**Meet me in the Red Room**

**Disclaimer: We just like to play with the characters, we own nothing. We also take no responsibility if they are not returned in the state in which they left.**

**AN: just a little word from both of us to say hello, enjoy, review and give Diddy shortbread biscuits :) Ginny Weasley 3**

"Meet me in the red room, close the door and dim the lights"

It got completely out of hand, it was never meant to go that far and I nearly pushed away the most important person in my life.

To say I regret it would be an understatement. I had slept with half the population of Hogwarts before I was fifteen including the good, the bad and some of the downright absurd. My aim was to bed half of Hogwarts in an attempt to make the love of my life insanely jealous and fall madly in love with me. Like I said, I was fourteen, and unbelievably naive. Somewhere along the way my vision became distorted and I lost track of why I was trying to complete this ridiculous task. Most reputations take a lifetime to build and seconds to destroy, not mine. The kind of reputation I was given took seconds to build and the rest of my school life to destroy.

This is in a sense a cautionary tale, because I wouldn't want anyone to do what I did and think it's the right way to go about getting what you want. My darling Lily, your father loved me in spite of my actions and not because of them. I did all these horrible things to make him jealous and show him what lengths I was willing to go to show him I loved him, but in the end that wasn't what made him fall in love with me.

The Yule Ball seemed the perfect time to put my plan into action, Neville was my date for the evening something which Ron wasn't too happy about so Harry was bound to know. Fred and George had previously let me in on their plan to put an interesting concoction of theirs in the punch, knowing this, I made sure I was the first to get a glass for Neville and I. Over the top of my glass, I noticed a pair of cold, dark, eyes looking at me. No, not looking, staring. Taking in every inch of my being it was something I couldn't help but be attracted to. But no, he wasn't my conquest for the night, however I made sure to keep him in mind.

As the night wore on, Neville loosened up with the help of Fred and George's marvellous medicine in our drinks until he was no longer the nervous date who escorted me into the Great Hall.

Hours had passed, we had been dancing for Merlin knows how long to sound of the weird sisters and some of my favourite songs. Seeing me so happy and excited definitely gave Neville the boost of confidence he needed to touch his head to mine.

He smiled at me sweetly, I hoped to God he didn't have any real feeling for me as I nudged his nose with my own and placed my lips on his.

Neville, being the gentleman that he is didn't respond right away. I gave myself over to instinct and leaned further into him. This time he kissed me back.

I slowly pulled away from Neville and gave him a suggestive smile, he smiled back, "Game on." I thought. I pulled him by the hand and led him to the seventh floor, where lay one of Hogwarts' bees kept secrets. The Red Room, as I called it, was opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and appeared to me one night as I thought out my devious plan. I felt too suffocated in bed and needed to walk around for a while to cool off and think clearly. My walk had taken me to the 7th floor, for reasons unknown to me I began to pace outside an area of blank wall. I thought for while as I paced, and thought about where I could carry out my plan. I couldn't do it in the dorm because of all the other girls in there and after that I was stuck for ideas. Then a door appeared in the blank space I had just been looking at.

Upon entering the mystery room, I was greeted by a vast array of luxurious furnishings in all of the shades of red you could possibly imagine. Impressed, I ran my hand along the silk sheets on the massive double bed. Perfect, I thought. The bed faced a large open fire with roaring flames and a chaise longue situated close enough to feel the warmth. Soft material adorned the walls and it hung from the ceiling in folds low enough to touch, giving me the feeling of standing inside an extravagant tent. The Red Room was my playground.

We smiled and giggled as I led Neville by the hand along the same stretch of the 7th Floor corridor that I had visited a few nights previous. I wrapped my arms around his neck, I let my lips lightly touch his before I took him inside the Red Room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If the characters I borrowed get eaten by tigers or my co-writer, then I'm insured with AXA, and you can claim no more than 20p for any damage caused.**

**A/N: As Ginny Weasley is around, I cant be held responsible for eating her. She is rather delicious. ENJOY CHAPTER 2!**

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Yes, Lily I did. I lost my virginity to someone who I was not in love with and it was probably the worst mistake of my life."

I could't wait to get out of the Red Room, as soon as the deed was done and Neville had fallen asleep I grabbed my clothes and sprinted, with some difficulty, to my dorm. I cried all night.

When I woke up the morning I could barely move because I was so sore, the only relief I could find was to curl up into a tight ball and stay there.

Despite the best effort of my friends I felt no better by dinner time, the soreness has eased, but the feeling of guilt hadn't. I felt awful because of what I had done to Neville. To him the night before had gone spectacularly, I wasn't looking forward to telling him that there wasn't going to be a repeat performance. I also felt guilty for Harry, having used Neville in order to get his attention wasn't something I'd ever thought I'd do. I'd betrayed him, and that feeling of betrayal was something new and I absolutely hated it, but it was the only way forward. Then the feeling of shame hit me like a tidal wave, I felt dirty and horrible but it was nothing compared to how disgusted at myself I was for betraying the man I loved.

The dorm was empty and a short, sharp knock awoke me from my musings. Without uttering a word, Hermione strode in with her robes billowing behind her. Her eyebrows furrowed in a look of disbelief mixed with intense curiosity. She pulled back the covers.

"This isn't what I meant when I said: 'Get Harry's attention."

"What do you mean?" I opened my eyes and waited for Hermione to explain further. Hermione sat down on the edge of my bed. She sighed.

"I just overheard Neville telling Harry about you two, last night."

I heaved myself up so I was leaning against the solid wooden headboard.

"Yes, and?" I retorted.

"Oh Gin, what have you done? I want to hear it from you, I want the truth."

Hermione's stern glare was fixed on me, I suddenly felt like a seven year old child again.

"I slept with him." I began quietly, I saw her eyes widen slightly at my confirmation. "I found a room on the seventh floor, it just came out of nowhere and it was like Hogwarts was encouraging me."

"The Room of Requirement." I heard Hermione state. "And is that the way you wanted to lose your virginity? To get to Harry?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, stood up and got dressed. Hermione just rolled her eyes and left the room and only then could I breath a sigh of relief.

Harry's eyes never left mine as I entered the Great Hall for lunch, I smiled a little as I sat down. Ron was completely oblivious to anything that didn't involve food so he just nodded at me and continued shovelling food into his mouth. All throughout the meal I noticed that Harry kept throwing glances in my direction, the barely-there smile never left my face every time I caught him.

I thought that my plan was working until he cornered me that evening and told me that if I was happy with Neville then he was happy for both of us.

In my head i was screaming.

_"NO NO NO NO I DONT WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY FOR ME! I WANT YOU TO FIGHT FOR ME! " _

I gave him my brightest smile and brushed passed him to get up the stairs to the girls dorm.

_I'll have to up my game._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The lovely Joanne has kindly let us play with her characters, and we promise to put them back where we found them… although we cant guarantee they will be in the same condition. **

**AN: This is an authors note. You have just read my authors note. Now you may proceed to the new chapter.**

The restricted section was barely lit with my single candle, but it would suffice for a bit of midnight reading. My fingers traced the ink on the paper, although the book was fascinating, I wasn't taking much of it in. I could feel a draft run through the library and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I pulled the thick cardigan tighter around my frame and forced myself to concentrate for a little longer.

It wasn't long before I could feel someone watching me, but the darkness engulfing me prevented me from identifying who it was. The person cleared their throat and stepped forward, the light of my candle revealed the tall stranger and the familiar pair of dark eyes that I saw at the Yule Ball.

"And what are you doing out of your bed this late, Weasley?" he purred.

"Probably the same thing you are," I sat up a little straighter in my chair, "looking for some fun."

He leaned over the table so my face was mere inches from his.

"You aren't going to find that in a dark library."

I cupped his cheek with my warm hand. Blaise Zabini was the enemy and therefore a brilliant idea if I wanted Harry's attention.

"Really, now?" I shot back and pressed my lips to his. He pulled away and walked around to my side of the table, where he leant down and kissed me. While Neville was soft and sweet, I was sure Blaise was in this for the sex just as much as I was. The strong arms situated around my waist lifted me into the air and sat me down on the table as the kisses became more urgent, my hands were on his head, pulling him closer.

Letting down Neville hadn't been easy but it was completely necessary if I had to take my plan further. Needless to say, Neville had been avoiding me like the plague ever since, and tried desperately hard not to be alone with me lest I change my mind.

"You left the library pretty late last night, Gin." Hermione said quietly, making sure nobody could hear.

I gave her a small smile and continued levitating various objects around the common room.

"And what were you doing in there so late?"

I noticed Harry and Ron approaching and whispered in Hermione's ear.

"I have a paper-cut on my arse." I pulled away grinning at Hermione's obvious discomfort as the boys sat down.

"You all right Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Mm, yes, I'm err, I'm fine. Thanks." She said hurriedly before making a quick dash towards her dorm citing 'homework' as the excuse, Ron was hot on her heels panicking that if she's forgotten homework, he had too.

That left me and Harry.

"Malfoy said something quite interesting to Neville and I in potions today, Ginevra."

_My stomach did backflips at him calling me that._

"W-what did he say?" I said trying in vain not to appear nervous. Harry leant in closer and replied.

"Well, he asked Neville how he felt that his so-called girlfriend shagged Zabini."

"I'm not anyone's girlfriend."

"So you're not denying it?"

"I'm not denying anything."

Harry raised his eyebrows and went over to join Hermione and Ron.


End file.
